Caeli Astrology
Birthsign Index A sign is obscured by the sun during its month. Signs close to it might be hard to view during to the day, but more than a month away might be visible during dusk or dawn in the winter and more than two away always is. The sun moves in the same direction every day as it does throughout the year, so the signs that will come soon lie close ahead in the path of the sun. The Calendar starts in Spring with Spring Equinox. Celestial Spheres We count one sun, one moon, six planets and many stars. Most Caeli use geocentric models, especially when they believe in Ascensionism and or the Belgethori Church. This would be their order in distance from the sun if we believed in heliocentrism: The Sun Names: Sol, the Shining One The Sun represents straightforwardness, which is linked directly to its brightness. This is because its light reveals much. Seasons Summer is a time for quick solutions and the season of battle. Fall is associated with the harvest and the bounties of the land. It is the season of plenty. Winter is the season of curiosity and introspection. Spring is the time to make new friends and, perhaps, romance. It is the season of love. The Page Names: The Footpad, the Courier, the Traveler The Page represents speed, traveling and communication. It is the fastest planet. The Hunter Names: The Trapper, the Adventurer The Hunter represents the wild, the untamed and animals. The Noble Names: The Lord, the Lady The Noble represents a person that demands all attention. This can be as much a friend or a lover as it can be a rival. It is the brightest planet. The World Names: Terra, the Below, Creation The world itself is hardly astrology! The Moon Names: Luna, the Mercurial One The Moon represents change. Phases For every month: * 1st till 3rd: Full * 4th till 7th: Waning Gibbous * 8th till 11th: Last Quarter * 12th till 14th: Waning Crescent * 15th till 18th: New Moon * 19th till 21st: Waxing Crescent * 22nd till 25th: First Quarter * 26th till the 28th: Waxing Gibbous The full moon expresses a time of change and upheaval. The waning moon represents acceptance. The new moon means stability. The waxing moon stands for doubt, discontent and or discovery. The Knight Names: The Warrior, the Champion The Knight represents battle and war. The Merchant Names: The Thief The Merchant represents wealth, greed and luxuries. The Farmer Names: The Peasant The Farmer represents harvest, nature and weather. It is the slowest planet. = The Firmament = Birthsigns By traversing the same route as the Sun and the other planets, the birthsigns remain visible, even in these new lands. Wheel Diligent / Stubborn: The wheel pushes and crushes ever onward. Mirror Honest / Prideful: The mirror shows the truth, but also the self. Eye Curious / Overambitious: The eye gazes at everything and looks for its brightest future. Bear Caring / Moody: The bear cares for its own, but is always affected when they get hurt. Dog Disciplined / Paranoid: A good dog is well trained, but most dogs fear a new face. Rabbit Measured / Lazy: A rabbit usually knows when to run and when to sleep. Rose Creative / Judgemental: Roses strike such beauty, but their thorns always hurt. Butterfly Friendly / Eccentric: Most people like butterflies, until they look closely enough. Mouse Emotional / Worried: Mice respond to everything, especially things that worry them. Squirrel Energetic / Impatient: A squirrel can’t sit still. Mask Charming / Egocentric: A mask can be beautiful, greater than yourself, greater than others think you are. Sword Realistic / Cold: A sword is a sword, no matter how you cut it. Those that know the sword grow cold to it. The Sword pointed towards the polar star, which is not visible in Nebelloren. New Constellations These are new stars in the new world. Old Constellations These starsigns lie close enough to the birthsigns to still be visible. The Serpent Names: The Snake The Serpent represents treachery. Lost Constellations These signs can no longer be found on the firnament in this new land. Category:BW World 4